


Because you take the nightmares away

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Q, helplessly in love bond, moneypenny knows of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond returns from a mission in the middle of the night and arrives to Q’s apartment. Q is confused at first but lets him stay anyway. <br/>The agent needs to sleep and the only way he could do it without having a nightmare is in Q’s arms apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you take the nightmares away

The first time Q notice something weird was going on he was standing in front of Bond, hissing at him because he hadn’t brought back his precious equipment. But then, when he decided to look up at him one more time, just to remind him how angry he was, his frown disappeared of his face when realized that Bond was smiling at him. But no, it wasn’t because of the smile, because the cocky agent had always a grin on his face just to make him more furious; this time was different. Because Bond was looking at him with such a sincere and tender look on his face that caught Q off guard. Maybe it was just another trick just to stop him from yelling because it actually worked. He was suddenly petrified and speechless.

“Well… you can go now, 007, I need to work,” he finally said, after what it seemed a long period of time. Bond took a step forward, but then stopped and nodded before leaving him alone.

Maybe, he thought minutes later, he had imagined everything, right? It was ridiculous. Yes, he had nothing to worry about.

It was not a secret that James Bond was one of the most stubborn double-ohs of the history of the MI6 and that the one person capable of making him actually listens was the skinny Quartermaster. So Q just rolled his eyes when he saw R, making desperate motions with his hands at him; she seemed desperate to get rid of the earpiece and give it to Q.

“007?” He asked, even though he knew the answer already. She nodded, looking worried.

“He doesn’t listen to me,” R said, biting her own lip.

“It’s not your fault,” he assured her. “He never does. Now, give it to me.”

She actually seemed relieved and Q tried to hide his amusement. Then, he sat on the chair and sighed before putting it in his ear; he knew he’d need all the patience possible to talk with the agent.

“007, if you don’t get—“ He didn’t have the change to finish, because the agent interrupted him right away.

“It’s you,” Bond said, and he sounded almost happy.  “I thought you were angry at me.”

Q deliberately ignored his first words. “I am angry. I can’t believe you just ignored the instructions R gave to you.”

“I missed your voice,” the agent breathed like he needed to say that.

“Don’t change the subject, 007—“

“I would do anything to see your lovely face again,” Bond interrupted again.

Q knew he was blushing and that his minions were looking at him with curious looks on their faces. He tried to ignore them.

“Well I don’t think you would find my face that lovely right now because I’m so mad at you,” he hissed. But that just only seemed to amuse the agent because he heard him laugh, the bastard.

“I don’t think so. You always look cute and lovely even when you’re mad,” Bond pointed out.

“Please, 007, just stop talking and follow the instructions,” Q insisted, trying to forget that Bond told him that.

“As you wish, I’ll do whatever you want me to do,” the agent said. And the Quartermaster rolled his eyes because of course 007 would make that simple words look like he was flirting.

At least he did as he was told at the end. And Q finally could rest a couple hours.

It was a day later that he found himself in Moneypenny’s office, but, to be honest, he was regretting the decision the moment she told him to sit on the chair in front of her desk. Yes, she always had been a good friend, and he knew she would help him if he needed it, but now he was not actually sure if his problem was a real one or not.

“So? Did you want to tell me something?” She smiled, looking at him directly.

“Actually, it’s nothing… maybe I’m just imagining things,” he replied, feeling pathetic. “I was wondering, I mean… do you think 007 is sick or something?”

Moneypenny arched her eyebrows; she looked amused, like she knew perfectly where this conversation was going.

“Why do you say so?”

Q bit his lip.

“He’s acting odd,” he finally let out. It was a bad idea to come to her on the first place.

“You have to be more specific, Q,” she had a suspicious grin on her face. The Quartermaster suddenly thought that she was enjoying the moment.

“He just looks at me like…” But Q interrupted himself and shook his head. “You know what? Forget it. It’s nothing.” Q tried to stand again, but then Eve spoke.

“He looks at you like you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen,” she said. It wasn’t a question.

Q blushed.

“No, it’s not like that it’s just—“

“He does,” Moneypenny assured. “He always does, but you have never noticed, ‘till now.”

The Quartermaster shook his head again.

“I don’t think that’s the case.”

Eve rolled her eyes.

“I thought you were a genius, Q.”

“What do you mean?”

“The answer is simple. But it seems that either you don’t want to see it or you’re actually blind,” she replied. And he knew it was the only answer he’d get from her.

“You should talk to him,” she said before he got out the office.

He didn’t think it was a good idea.

That night he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what Moneypenny said. And that was the reason he got out the bed the moment he heard someone knocking at the door. He took his laptop and watched the cameras; the hallway was dark so he couldn’t tell who was standing in front of his door. Slowly, he approached to the entrance. The man didn’t knock again but Q knew he was still out there.

“I brought back some of the weapons you gave me. They’re intact, I promise,” the voice on the other side spoke and Q let a relieved breath escape from his mouth.

“What are you doing here, 007?” He asked, arching his eyebrows after he opened the door. But he forgot about that when he looked at the agent. “You’re bleeding! What happened? Come, we need to get you to Medi—“

“It’s not mine,” Bond interrupted him. And he suddenly looked sad. He was avoiding his eyes. “The blood, it’s not mine.”

“You’re okay then?” Q asked.

“I’m not hurt,” Bond answer. He was looking at the floor.

“I thought you would return ‘till Monday,” Q said.

“That’s what I told M, but… I just wanted some time to rest.”

Q nodded, because he could understand that. But still, he was really confused; he didn’t have any idea why the agent had decided that his apartment was a good place to arrive after his mission. And by the state of his clothes and the fact that he was carrying a suitcase, he hadn’t returned to his own apartment.

“Can I take a shower?”

“Yes, of course.”

Even when Bond got out the bathroom he still had that vulnerable look on his face. Q wondered if every mission affected him like that or it was just this one.

“What are you doing here?” He asked again, before he could stop himself.

“I wanted to see you,” Bond replied like it was obvious. A glimpse of a smile appeared on his lips. “I needed to see you.”

Q didn’t know how to answer to that so he didn’t.

“I thought… I was wondering if I could stay here,” Bond added, insecure. It was really surprising for Q to watch him act like that.

“Yes… I have a spare room actually—“ but he shut up when he felt warm fingers around his wrist.

“When I said here I meant in your room… with you,” Bond said. “I want to sleep by your side. I need y… the company.”

There was no shadow of flirtatious smile, just a vulnerable and lonely look on his face, one that made Q wonder how many times that man had returned to his own house and felt completely alone.

“Come here,” he said and guide the agent to his bed and covered their bodies with a blanket. Bond smiled at him then and his arms were around him in seconds. He buried his face in Q’s neck and the Quartermaster couldn’t hide the shiver of his body.

“If you don’t want me here just say it and I’ll leave,” Bond said and his warm breath caressed Q’s skin.

“It’s okay,” he managed to say. He heard and felt Bond laugh.

“And if I’m having a nightmare… you can kick me of the bed or hit me or whatever you need to do to—“

Q sighed and started to caress the agents head. Bond seemed to relax to the touch.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I shouldn’t be here, but I couldn’t help myself.”

“I’ll be fine,” Q assured him. “Now, please, you need to shut up and try to sleep.”

Bond laughed again and he pressed Q closer to his body.

He fell asleep a few minutes later and the nightmare started two hours after. But he didn’t try to hurt Q, he just began to move and to mutter strange things in his sleep, until Q started to caress his hair and spoke to him.

“James, James. It’s me, Q. You’re with me,” he repeated, feeling the man relaxing in his arms.

“Q” the agent breathed; his eyes were firmly closed. “Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

When Q woke up, it took him a few minutes to notice the hand on his hair, caressing him and another couple of minutes to remember what had happened last night.

He had to roll over the bed to face to look at Bond. The agent was now behind him, with an arm around his waist. He was watching back at Q with that strange and deep look on his face.

“Morning, lovely.” The agent said, smiling.

“Well now that you are better, I think it’s time for you to get out of my bed,” Q buffed, because it was the only thing he could do to stop himself from blushing. He could manage the vulnerable Bond, but if he was back to his cocky and flirtatious mode he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance.

Bond smiled at him and pressed his body closer. Q couldn’t hit him because he was actually trapped between his arms.

“Why are you always so mean to me?” He grinned against his skin; he had buried his face in his neck.

“Because you deserve it, 007,” he replied and he was glad that the agent couldn’t see his smile.

“My name is James,” Bond protested.

“Get off of me, James,” Q said then.

“No.”

“James!”

Bond started to laugh again, but he did as Q said.

“I’m gonna make breakfast,” he announced and got out before the Quartermaster could even protest.

Q had refused to go to the kitchen and give Bond the satisfaction of eating the breakfast. But when he smelt the delicious aromas that emerged in the other room, he couldn’t stop himself from leaving his bedroom.

“I hate you,” he told Bond after he started to drink the tea he made, because it was bloody delicious and it wasn’t fair.

Of course he didn’t look offended. Bond just grinned at him and leaning in to press a kiss to his temple. Despite of himself, Q’s face shone bright red.

Then, after they finished their breakfast, all the humor disappeared from Bond’s face. He took Q’s hands in his own.

“I need to tell you something,” he said and he looked nervous and vulnerable again.

“I’m listening,” Q managed to let out.

Bond’s fingers touched his face. They caressed his chin and his cheekbones carefully and Q let him.

“You are the reason I make an effort not to get kill during missions,” he confessed. “I do everything in my power to return to you, to see your face just one more time. And you… you take the nightmares away. You actually make me forget all the bad things I done and the ones that happened to me.”

Q forgot how to breathe at that moment, he was petrified. Because he knew that in Bond’s language that was an ‘I love you’.

“And I know that I’m broken and you deserve so much better than me and I tried to keep my distance but I couldn’t help myself. I just… I would like you to give me a chance. I’m not looking for something casual; I’ll give you everything I have.”

Q couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He just frowned at the agent and sat over his lap. He put his arms around Bond’s neck.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” He said before kissing him right on the lips. He felt Bond smiling against his mouth before his hands grabbed his waist.


End file.
